


In Your Defense—100 Words

by Nikki66



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/pseuds/Nikki66
Summary: Dorian is defenseless against Cullen.





	In Your Defense—100 Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers "Perfect 100" collection.  
> Exactly 100 words, based on a given theme.  
> This week: “In your defense.”

Cullen stood stock-still, surprised by the kiss he’d just received.

“Fasta vass! Commander... I... I apologize. That was entirely inappropriate.”

Cullen flushed, rubbing his neck. “Dorian... it’s alright. I’m... just a bit surprised.”

Dorian scoffed. “Not nearly as surprised as I.” 

“Well, in your defense, you’ve had a lot to drink.”

“I’m not that drunk, Cullen.” 

Cullen stepped closer. “No? Why, then?”

“Oh, who knows? The moonlight?”

“Moonlight, Dorian?” He chuckled.

“The starlight?”

“Hmm.” 

“Fine, then! Perhaps the way your scar dances when you smile.”

“There we go,” Cullen smirked, leaning to surprise Dorian with a kiss of his own.


End file.
